


First Love- a sope/yoonmon fic

by yoonglethekumquat



Category: kumamon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #this is a joke pls don’t hurt me, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonglethekumquat/pseuds/yoonglethekumquat
Summary: Min Suga the swaggy rapper has had a giant crush on the mascot for Kumamoto prefecture for ages, but when he meets a strapping young lad named Hoseok he is faced with a decision: who shall he pursue? Who will he end up with?????????





	1. •Prologue•

The year was 2010…

Min Yoongi was a 17 year old boy who was living in Daegu & his life was pretty great: he got to work at a radio studio which he found very intriguing, and he began pursuing his passion as an underground rapper by the name of “Gloss”. He had one quirk though: his love for Japanese mascot characters called yuru-chara. It had all started one day when he was fiddling around on the interwebs to unwind after a long day of work when he had found an article about yuru-chara–super cute mascot characters used to promote companies and tourism. Since then he had been enthralled. While looking for the newest yuru-chara to dote upon, he found the mascot for Kumamoto prefecture–Kumamon. It was love at first sight: his velvet-soft belly, his distant gaze, his charming smile. He was the full package. Yoongi’s dream from then on was to someday meet and confess his love Kumamon. He bought alllllllllll the Kumamon swag in hopes that it would bring him closer to his precious mildly satanic looking bear mascot. His heart fluttered when his name was uttered...the effortless gleam in Kumamon’s eyes never failed to make Yoongi’s heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting Hobi

Yoongi’s POV: Two years had passed… I had recently found a flyer for auditions to join a boyband. I didn’t want to be an idol, but I also didn’t want to miss an opportunity to become a household name. Hi decided that I would audition, for the fame, not the occupation. A month later, I had received a letter from Bighit entertainment. I opened the letter gingerly, practically at the edge of his seat. I ran my hand across the cold, smooth, parchment. Aching with anticipation, I opened my eyes. I had made it! I would begin my training in Seoul in a month. -------------------------------------------------------------- A month later… I jolted awake. Today’s the day my dreams come true & I finally get closer to leaving my current state of a being nobody from Daegu. Right when I’m about to leave for the train to Seoul, I stepped back inside, just to grab my Kumamon plush for good luck. I would know that Kumamon will be right by my side supporting me. I stuffed the comforting plush bear into my left pocket, where no one would suspect. The only thing that kept me warm in the frigid air was the anticipation in my heart for the day that would lead up to many days to come. I stepped off the train platform and found himself in a bustling and unfamiliar city, it was like another world. The talent agency building was across the street, & I was elated that I would be able to be better known and share his music with a wider audience. The one thing that worried me was if I would get along with the other trainees. I found myself in front of the building. It’s not that hard, just open the door. I told myself. I tugged gently at the cold metal handle on the large glass door, my heart thumping with anticipation. I was greeted by a smiling young man, his features sharp and defined, with deep yet cheerful eyes. He greeted me with an equally cheerful and pleasant voice. “Hi there! I’m Jung Hoseok, and you are?” He smiled. “Oh, I’m Min Yoongi.” I smirked. He’s so confident and happy…I wish I had someone like that. I could feel my heart thumping with every moment I looked at him. “Hey, who’s your friend there?” My Kumamon was peeking out of my pocket. He thinks I’m weird now. Why do I have to suck so much at first impressions. “Um, just a plush I carry around for good luck.” I replied hurriedly, stuffing Kumamon back into my pocket. “Ha, that’s cute. You don’t meet many people like that in your life. You’re special like that.” He laughed. “Yeah…” I think I’m onto something.


End file.
